Don't Fear The Tickle Monster
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Megan meets Sans and finds that he's a nice skeleton. :)


**Okay, this story jumped in my mind the other day and just wouldn't quit bugging me. :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Megan.**

* * *

 **Don't Fear The Tickle Monster**

Rachel grabbed her purse and tote bag full of papers and took out her phone, selecting a number and putting her things in the car. She heard the other end of the line being answered. "Hey, Rach," came the familiar voice of a pun-loving skeleton.

"Hey, Sans," she said. "I'm so sorry to bother you right now, but work called me in and I can't bring Megan with me."

"Sasha's daughter, right?" Sans asked to clarify.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Megan's currently at the library with a youth group that's doing arts and crafts to give to the elderly people in the nursing home tomorrow. She should be back in about a half-hour."

"Okay, are you heading out now?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be there."

Just as Rachel was about to get into her car, she felt a tap on her shoulder and yelped, startled as she whirled to see Sans was right behind her and grinning. Seeing it was just him, Rachel sighed and leaned against her car for a moment before smiling at him. "Are you trying to make me _jump out of my skin?"_ She asked.

Sans' smile grew wider. "Nah, just wanted to _get under your skin,"_ he said playfully, running his fingers playfully up her arm and to her shoulder and lightly tickled Rachel's neck, making her giggle.

"Silly skeleton," she said with a smile. "But seriously, thank you for coming on short notice."

Knowing she wasn't making a pun, the skeleton smiled at her. "No problem," he said. "Just a few questions. Is Megan allergic to anything? Does she scare easily? If so, how do I calm her down?"

Knowing he was being considerate in case Megan would be afraid of him, Rachel smiled. "She's not allergic to anything that I know of," she said. "But, yes. She does scare easily, but will calm down if you tickle her and show her you mean no harm."

Sans nodded. "Rachel, there's something I've noticed a bit about some of the kids here," he said. "It seems there's times it takes something like rescuing them to get them to not be afraid and then, like you just said, tickling them to show them that I'm not going to hurt them."

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said sadly. "A lot of the kids here have been either abused or abandoned by their birth families, or have been in foster homes that haven't been nice to them before they found a safe haven here."

The skeleton nodded. "Okay," he said, understanding because Frisk hadn't had a good life before meeting the monsters in the Underground. "Sorry if that was a bit nosy."

The owner of the Grant Mansion chuckled a bit. "No, it wasn't," she said. "It shows you're considering the children's feelings and don't want to trigger a bad memory."

He nodded. "Yeah," he said.

Rachel smiled. "Don't worry, Sans," she said. "Megan can tell if someone's good or not. She'll like you."

He smiled. "Guess I'll have to let my actions speak for me," he said, accepting a hug from the blonde girl. "Be careful at work."

"I will. Thanks again, Sans," she said.

* * *

Megan hopped out of the car. "Thank you for the ride home, ma'am," she said to the youth director politely.

"You're welcome, Megan," the lady said kindly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding, Megan went up to the wrought-iron gate and opened it enough to slip in and then tugged it closed, waving to the youth director who waited until Megan was halfway up the driveway before driving away.

The seven-year-old girl headed up to the house and opened the door. She wondered who was at the house with her, because her aunt Rachel had called and told her that she had been called in to work and that a friend would be at the Mansion to watch over Megan. "Hello?" She called out, going into the living room.

She stopped short at seeing movement on the couch and her face went from curious to terrified at seeing a skeleton with a blue hoodie, white shirt, black shorts, and pink slippers.

Sans was a bit worried as he saw the young girl looking ready to run and he put on a reassuring smile. "Hey, kiddo," he said, deciding to stay where he was at the moment and see if Megan would come over to him. "It's Megan, right?"

Instead of getting a nod for an answer, he saw Megan turn and run as if a ghost was after her. Sans felt his smile fall a bit before remembering Rachel said that Megan was ticklish. "Well, guess it's time for the tickle monster to come out," he said as he began following the young girl, thinking of the best way to calmly approach her and calm her down.

Megan ran into her room, shaking as she crawled under her bed and hid there. She then heard footsteps and saw the skeleton enter her room and she scooted back further under the bed so that he wouldn't see her, but she didn't know that he knew she was in there.

Sans walked around the bed, trying to think of how to get Megan out from under there without scaring her even more. "Hey, Megan," he said. "I think you're supposed to sleep on a bed and not under it."

He was hoping to get her to giggle at the joke, but he heard her whimper and he sighed, now getting more worried. He sighed before deciding that he should make himself less scary and so lay on his stomach on the floor and looked under the bed to see Megan giving him a tearful look and she looked ready to burst into tears. "Aw, don't cry, kiddo," he said to her in a gentle voice. "I won't hurt you."

She still looked afraid and Sans then had an idea. "Hey, do you want to play a game?" He asked with a smile.

Megan looked at him. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said softly.

He chuckled. "I guess I am a stranger to you, huh, kiddo?" He said. "Hold on a moment."

He pulled out his phone and called Rachel, putting her on speakerphone.

* * *

Rachel, who was at the office getting another file put together, answered the phone. "Good afternoon," she said politely.

"Hey, Rach," she heard Sans say.

"Hey, Sans. Is Megan okay?" She asked.

"Well, that's why I called you," he said. "She thinks I'm a stranger and in a way, I am a stranger to her."

Rachel smiled. "Is she nearby?" She asked.

"She's hiding under her bed and I'm trying to coax her out without scaring her more," Sans explained. "I've got you on speakerphone so she can hear you too."

Rachel then saw why Sans called her. "Megan? Can you hear me, sweetheart?" She asked.

The little girl didn't really move from her spot, but did lift her head a bit. "Auntie Rachel?" She said with a sniffle.

"It's okay, sweetie," Rachel said over the phone.

Megan then was confused. "How come this stranger has your phone number, Aunt Rachel?" She asked.

"Because he's a friend of mine, Megan," Rachel responded. "He might look scary, but Sans won't hurt you."

The little girl knew her aunt never lied to her and she looked at Sans, who smiled. "How about we go back to the living room and try introductions again?" He suggested.

Megan didn't look so sure and Rachel got an idea. "Megan, how about this? For every step Sans takes to the living room, you take a step too, like in tandem. You know how like your uncle Rook and I do when he's trying to catch me in a playful game of chase?" She asked.

The little girl remembered how Rachel would usually be about four feet away from Rook and backing up for every step he took forward whenever he would playfully chase her and try to catch her. She smiled. "Yes?" She now said.

"Well, why don't you do that?" Rachel suggested. "That way, you can get accustomed to Sans' appearance."

Megan considered it. "Aunt Rachel, are you sure he won't hurt me?" She asked.

Sans didn't take offense as he knew Megan just wanted reassurance from her aunt. "He won't hurt you, sweetheart," Rachel said reassuringly. "I'd never let someone dangerous enter the house, honey. Especially with you or your cousins there."

That helped Megan a bit and she nodded, looking at Sans. "Okay," she said. "You start."

Nodding, Sans signed off with Rachel and put his phone away, taking a step back and waiting a moment. Megan took a step forward and stopped, looking at him. Nodding, Sans continued walking backwards, being careful as he and Megan got to the stairs and walked down them before making it back to the living room. Sans then walked back to the couch and sat down on it, seeing Megan stop about four feet away from him. He smiled again. "Don't worry, kiddo. I don't bite," he said reassuringly.

Megan came a bit closer, but stopped just as she was within reach if he leaned forward, but he didn't move towards her. Instead, he moved back a bit so that he was sitting on one end of the couch and Megan was at the other end of the couch. She tilted her head a bit in curiosity. "Um…why did you move back?" She asked.

He chuckled softly. "I'm trying to earn your trust, kiddo," he said with a smile. "Me reaching out and grabbing you would just scare you again, and I'm trying not to scare you."

Megan noted how his behavior was much like two other skeletons she knew: calm and gentle. She moved a bit closer before giving him an earnest look. "Can…Can I see your hand?" She asked.

Cocking an eyeridge at her in amusement, Sans complied, placing his hand down on the cushion beside him and watched at Megan curiously placed her hand over his.

The young girl felt the bones of the skeleton's hand curiously before moving towards him so that she was now standing near him and she climbed up on the couch, pausing a moment before gently grabbing his arm.

Sans watched with a smile before watching her curiously as she grabbed his arm gently and lifted it up, scooting closer until she was sitting beside him and she leaned into his side, placing his arm around her.

The hoodie-wearing skeleton smiled as he saw the seven-year-old was trusting him enough to cuddle into his side and he moved his hand up to her head and began gently stroking her head. He felt her arm come around his stomach in a hug and he smiled again.

Megan felt the warm hand gently stroking her head just like her father would do and she smiled before looking up at him. "How do you know my aunt?" She asked curiously.

Sans chuckled. "I met your aunt and your mother some time ago," he said. "In fact, your mom's been giving my little brother cooking lessons."

The little girl smiled. "My mommy's a great cook," she said.

The skeleton chuckled again. "Yes, she is," he said with a smile.

Megan then looked thoughtful and then smiled. "If you know my mommy and my aunt, and Aunt Rachel said you're a friend…that means you're my uncle," she said, a grin on her face as she hugged him.

Sans blinked, a bit stunned. Megan giggled when she saw his surprised face. "Any friend of Mommy's or Aunt Rachel's become part of the family," she explained. "Aunt Rachel doesn't let anyone she doesn't trust enter the Mansion. If she let you come here, she trusts you."

The skeleton smiled. "But do you trust me?" He asked, knowing her answer, but feeling a bit playful at the moment.

Megan giggled. "If Aunt Rachel and Mommy trust you, why wouldn't I? Especially after you showed me you weren't going to hurt me?" She asked.

Sans' grin grew. "You're sure you trust me, kiddo?" He asked with a gentle chuckle, his voice playful. "Because I'm a certain kind of monster."

His playful voice was making Megan giggle. "You're not a monster," she said. "Monsters are mean and ugly. And you're not mean or ugly."

Sans appreciated the kind compliment and watched as Megan climbed into his lap and his hands rested on her sides. "Thanks, kiddo," he said. "And for such a nice compliment, you've earned a ticklish reward."

Megan instantly dissolved into giggles as Sans began tickling her. "But I am a monster. A tickle monster," he said with a chuckle as he tickled her underarms before moving his hands to her ribs and tickling her there. She laughed happily and squirmed, but he held her in a secure, gentle grip.

"My, these ribs are tender, hmm?" He asked teasingly as his fingers gently tickled and prodded the young girl's ribs. Her giggles made him chuckle. "That's good. I like tender ribs. Do you know why?"

Sans saw Megan shake her head and he gave her a breather as he grinned. "I like tender ribs because they're fun to tickle and it makes little girls like you giggle so cutely," he said.

She giggled again. "Can you tickle me some more?" She asked.

That caught him by surprise a bit, but he smiled all the same. "What tickle monster can resist a request like that?" He asked before resuming tickling the young girl.

Megan squealed with giggles and her laughter grew louder as Sans tickled her stomach. "Aha! This little tummy is full of cute giggles," he said teasingly. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!"

The little girl continued laughing and then squealed again when Sans tickled her stomach and her neck at the same time. He even found that her ears and shoulder blades were quite ticklish too. "Well, you're quite ticklish, huh?" He asked. "Which means you'll go nuts when I unleash a tickle monster's special attack."

But before he did that, he gave her another breather and Megan looked up at him, smiling as she trustingly rested her head on his shoulder. As soon as he heard her breathe normally again, Sans lifted up Megan's shirt just a little, exposing her ticklish stomach. To his surprise, Megan just giggled and didn't struggle, which told him she knew what he was about to do.

Smiling, Sans leaned down and Megan squealed loudly when she felt him blow a big raspberry into her stomach. Her giggles that followed were so contagious that Sans laughed in amusement. "You're just a _barrel full of laughs,_ aren't you, kiddo?" He said with a chuckle.

Megan giggled. "Again," she said with a big smile.

The skeleton cocked an amused eyeridge at her. "Again, huh?" He said, his grin growing. "Okay, then."

* * *

Rachel arrived at home and saw Rook pull up in his Proto-Truk and then saw Whampire and Sasha climb out of the truck along with Rook. She hugged her sister and brother-in-law warmly before kissing Rook lovingly.

They then heard a very loud squeal followed by familiar giggles and laughter. "Sounds like Megan's getting a tickle torture," Rachel said with a smile.

Sasha looked at her sister. "But from who?" She asked, sounding a bit worried as she knew the other aliens weren't expected back for a few days.

Rachel smiled reassuringly. "From a good friend of ours," she said. "Who's really good at delivering puns and _tickling our funny bones."_

Rook smiled. "Ah, Sans," he said in realization.

Sasha smiled too. "Sounds like he's getting her good," she said.

"Sans. Isn't he the one that has a younger brother that you're giving cooking lessons to, my angel? Papyrus, right?" Whampire asked.

Sasha nodded. "The same one," she said.

They heard Megan squeal happily again. Rook chuckled. "Let's go rescue her," he said playfully.

Chuckling, the other three nodded and they went inside to see Megan in Sans' lap as the skeleton was playfully tickling her before he let her up. The seven-year-old giggled again before she slid off his lap and went to stand up on the floor, but tripped a bit. Sans was quick to catch her arm gently. "Whoa there," he said gently, helping her stay upright as she tried to get her balance back. "You okay, kiddo?"

Megan nodded. "I'm okay, Uncle Sans," she said.

Familiar chuckles made the young girl turn around to look behind her and Sans to look up. Megan gasped happily. "Mommy! Daddy!" She exclaimed, running up to them. "You're home!"

The two hugged their daughter, who hugged them back happily. Rachel turned to Sans, who stood up and walked over to them. "Thanks for watching over her, Sans," she said.

"No problem, Rach," he said with a smile.

Whampire turned to him. "So you're the famous Sans," he said. "I've heard about you and your brother from my angel."

Sasha blushed a bit at that and Sans chuckled. "Hope it was good things," the skeleton said, accepting a handshake from Whampire. "After all, I've got a reputation to uphold."

"What reputation?" Rachel asked with a mischievous smile. "Everyone knows you're a _punny_ skeleton."

"With too many _funny bones_ in him," Sasha said with a grin.

Sans shrugged. "Eh, not my fault I get people _rolling in the aisles,"_ he said. "It's just my _bone-fide_ nature."

Megan giggled as the adults chuckled. Just then, a knock came at the door and Sasha answered it, finding Papyrus and Frisk at the door. "That's my cue that it's time for cooking lessons," she said with a smile.

Papyrus lifted Sasha off the ground in a warm hug and she returned it with a chuckle before leading the way to the kitchen and Frisk ran over to Sans, who lifted her up in his arms in a warm hug. "Hey, kiddo," he said warmly.

Frisk smiled and then saw Megan. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Megan said with a smile. "Look out. He might tickle you."

Sans' grin turned mischievous, something both young girls saw and they squealed with giggles before running off with the skeleton chasing them playfully. Rachel, Rook, and Whampire laughed in amusement. "Well, looks like the tickle monster's on the loose," said Rachel.

Whampire smiled. "I'm glad Megan's not scared of him," he said. "I get worried when she meets new people."

"Don't worry, Whampire," said Rook. "If Megan doesn't fear a tickle monster, then I'm sure she won't be afraid to meet new people in the future."

Megan's giggles and Frisk's laughter reached them then. "Thanks to a _punny_ skeleton," Rachel said with a grin as they headed into the kitchen to watch the cooking lesson.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
